16 December 2004
Show ; Name *Keeping It Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-12-16 ; Comments *Radio 1's tribute to Peel, featuring a documentary and live music from Maida Vale. *Contemporary notes on the show: :BBC Radio 1 will pay tribute to the late John Peel through a night of live music to be broadcast on Thursday 16th December from 7pm. The night will be hosted by Steve Lamacq and come from the world famous BBC Maida Vale studios, the scene of many a Peel Session. *7pm to 8pm - Teenage Dreams So Hard To Beat :Kicking off Peel night, Radio 1 takes a look back at the career of the great man with a one hour documentary celebrating his extraordinary life. Presented by Jarvis Cocker, the show will feature tributes from The Undertones, Orbital, the Cure, New Order, Supergrass, Robert Plant, Underworld, Siouxsie Sioux and the Buzzcocks. *8pm to 11.30pm - "The Bands" :Live music from bands that John championed: :PJ Harvey :Wedding Present :Damon Albarn :Nina Nastasia :Hefner :Trencher :Melys :Steveless :Belle & Sebastian :Graham Coxon :Gorky's Zygotic Mynci *11.30pm to 1am - "The DJs" :Dynamite MC presents 10-minute sets from: :Coldcut :Dreadzone :DJ Fresh :DJ Dreddy & Jone Cash :Alex Paterson :DJ Hixxy :Dave Clarke :Mike Paradinas & DJ Shitmat & DJ Scotch Egg :Underworld *1am to 3am - Annie Nightingale :Annie Nightingale continues to keep it Peel with full-length DJ sets from Alex Paterson, Dave Clarke and Digital Mystikz. Sessions *PJ Harvey, #9. Live from Maida Vale 3. 'You Come Through' available on The Peel Sessions 1991-2004 (Island). *Belle & Sebastian, #5. Live from Maida Vale 4. No known commercial release. *Damon Albarn, one and only session. Live from Maida Vale 3. No known commercial release. *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci, #8. Live from Maida Vale 4. No known commercial release. 'Y Teimlad' is a cover of a Datblygu song and is not listed in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions (p. 289). *Hefner, #10. Live from Maida Vale 3. No known commercial release. The band had split up two years previously, but reformed especially for this appearance. *Trencher, #2. Live from Maida Vale 4. No known commercial release. Listing of titles defies identification at this stage, although the last is apparently a Napalm Death cover. Tracklisting File a *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks' Teenage Dreams So Hard To Beat :(The tracks below are played as backing to interview excerpts) *Pulp: 'Do You Remember The First Time?' *Elvis Presley: 'Heartbreak Hotel' *Little Richard: 'Long Tall Sally' *Beatles: 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' *Beatles: 'Twist And Shout' *Animals: 'We Gotta Get Out Of This Place' *Kinks: 'Waterloo Sunset' *Small Faces: 'Itchycoo Park' *Captain Beefheart: 'Yellow Brick Road' *Captain Beefheart: 'Abba Zabba' *Cure: 'A Forest' *Move: 'Flowers In The Rain' *Led Zeppelin: 'Moby Dick' *Bay City Rollers: 'Bye Bye Baby' *Smiths: 'This Charming Man' *Led Zeppelin: 'Rock'n'Roll' *Mike Oldfield: 'Tubular Bells' *Bill Oddie: 'On Ilkley Moor Baht At / Hare Krishna' *T Rex: 'Hot Love' *Poco: 'Rose Of Cimarron' *Gerry & The Pacemakers: 'You'll Never Walk Alone' *Sex Pistols: 'Anarchy In The U.K.' *Ramones: 'Blitzkrieg Bop' *Buzzcocks: 'Ever Fallen In Love' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Hong Kong Garden' *Bob Marley: 'Get Up Stand Up' *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks' *Billy Bragg: 'A New England' *Smiths: 'How Soon Is Now?' *Laura Cantrell: 'When The Roses Bloom Again' *Supergrass: 'Sun Hits The Sky' *Pulp: 'Help The Aged' *White Stripes: 'Hotel Yorba' *Kop Choir: 'You'll Never Walk Alone' *Fall: 'Mr. Pharmacist' File b The Bands :(The live tracks are interspersed by records chosen by the bands) *Chameleons: 'In Shreds (7")' (Epic) (chosen by David Gedge) *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Dropout Boogie (LP-Safe As Milk)' (Buddah) (chosen by PJ Harvey) *PJ Harvey: 'Horses In My Dreams' (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: 'Fountain' (Peel Session) *PJ Harvey: 'You Come Through' (Peel Session) *Nirvana: 'About A Girl (LP-Bleach)' (Sub Pop) *Cat Power: 'I Don't Blame You (CD-You Are Free)' (Matador) *Public Enemy: 'Bring The Noise (CD-It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back)' (Def Jam Recordings) (chosen by Stuart Murdoch of Belle & Sebastian) *Belle & Sebastian: 'Meat And Potatoes' (Peel Session) *Belle & Sebastian: 'Funny Little Frog' (Peel Session) *Belle & Sebastian: 'I Took A Long Hard Look' (Peel Session) *Jawbone: 'Jackrabbit (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) *Damon Albarn: 'Behind The Sun' (Peel Session) *Damon Albarn: 'Strange News From Another Star' (Peel Session) *Smiths: 'Frankly Mr. Shankly (CD-The Queen Is Dead)' (Rough Trade) File c *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Y Teimlad' (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Ladyfair' (Peel Session) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Y Fford Oren' (Peel Session) *Pépé Kallé: 'Roger Milla (CD-Larger Than Life)' (Stern's Africa) *Hefner: 'The Librarian' (Peel Session) *Hefner: 'Hymn For The Alcohol' (Peel Session) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'There She Goes, My Beautiful World (2xCD-Abattoir Blues / The Lyre Of Orpheus)' (Mute) (chosen by DJ Colin Murray) *Today Is The Day: 'In The Eyes Of God (CD-In The Eyes Of God)' (Relapse) *Trencher: five numbers from Lips.................... 2 tracks (Peel Session) *Trencher: Ode To Exorcist ?'' (Peel Session) *Trencher: Deja-poo ''? (Peel Session) *Trencher: You Suffer (Napalm Death's cover) (Peel Session) *Two Leslies: 'Miss Porkington Would Like Cream Puffs (78-Umpa, Umpa)' (Regal Zonophone) *Trencher: 1 track (Peel Session) *Apparat - Bolz (shitkatapult50 special musick for special people ) *Melys : You Wannit Deep (Peel Session) *Melys : Treading Water (Peel Session) *Melys : Chinese Whispers (Peel Session) *Benjamin Zephaniah : Rong Radio Station (CD - Naked) (not complete track) File d *Link Wray - Barbed Wire *RZA - Domestic Violence *Graham Coxon - Just a state of mind (Peel Session) *Graham Coxon - You're so great (Peel Session) *The Fall - Hit the north *Steveless - 5 improvised tracks (Peel Session) *Amsterdam - Does this train stop on Merseyside? *William Simon Smokes - Introduction *Misty In Roots - Mankind (live from the counter eurovision 1979) *The Wedding Present - Dare (Peel Session) *The Wedding Present - The queen of outer space (Peel Session) *The Wedding Present - What Have I Said Now? (Peel Session) *Phillip Roebuck - Summons Song (one man's band) *Nina Nastasia - It's A World Of Dirt (Peel Session) *Nina Nastasia - Bird Of Cuzco (Peel Session) File e The DJs *Coldcut set *Roots Manuva - Witness (1 Hope) *DJ Vadim - Your Revolution (feat. Sarah Jones) *Dreadzone set *Johnny Clarke - Every Knee Shall Bow *Dreadzone - Zion Youth *Dreadzone - Iron Shirt *DJ Fresh set *DJ Fresh - The Immortal *DJ Fresh - Living daylights *DJ Dreddy & Jon e Cash *Alex Paterson set *DJ Hixxy set *Yum Yi feat. Becky Judge - Tantric *Love Decade - So Real (Styles & Breeze Remix) *Darren Styles - Getting Better *DJ Error - Died Oh R.i.p *Evil Activities vs Chaosphere - State of Emergency *Dave Clarke set below *Stranglers - Midnight Summer Dream *Cybotron - Techno City *Kissing The Pink - Big Man Restless file f *Mike Paradinas & Shitmat & DJ Scotch Egg set *Underworld set *Underworld - Beautiful Burnout *Die Toten Hosen - Eisgekühlter Bommerlunder Annie Nightingale continues to keep it Peel with full-length DJ sets *Alex Paterson set *Kop Choir - You'll Never Walk Alone *Orb - A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Loving You)... *Primal Scream - Higher Than The Sun *Killing Joke - Nervous System *Mighty Diamonds - Right Time *The Beatles - A Day In The Life *Transit Kings - Oh Shit *Sex Pistols - No Fun *Orb - Falkenbruck file g *Dave Clarke set *Atari Teenage Riot - Midi Junkies *Two Loneswordsmen - Sex Beat *Dynarec - Geleox *Boys Noize - The Bomb *Paperclip People - unknown *Invexisurban - Invexis Dipole *Aaron Carl - Dirty *Darius - Bitch Ass *Alex Pearce - unknown *Dave Clarke - Wiggle *DJ Hell - Let No Man Go (Dave Clarke Remix) *The Cure - A Forest *Digital Mystikz set *Augustus Pablo - Revolution Dub *Coki - Intergalactic *Digital Mystikz - Give Jah the glory *Kode 9 - Kingstown Dub *Mala - Changes *Mala - Neverland *Mala - Da Wrath (Souljahz VIP Mix) *Coki - Crystal Lake *Coki - Stuck *Mala - Save Me *Coki - Mood Dub *Loefah - Root (Annie Nightingale ;"a beautiful and fantastic night of music on radio one live at maida vale...") File ;Name *a)-g) KeepingItPeel-2004-12-16d01-07 ;Length *a) 01:02:22 *b) 01:10:25 *c) 01:10:35 *d) 01:08:42 *e) 01:13:17 *f) 01:05:33 *g) 01:08:59 ;Other *The full 8 hour show as broadcast, on mp2 files. Many thanks to Eddie. *Taper's note: "You can treat these .mp2 files as if they were .mp3 files - most software and hardware "mp3" players can play mp2 files as well, but some braindead ones require you to change the filename to ".mp3". To play back these files, I would recommend "foobar2000" to Windows (and Linux users with Wine). Just open up the 7 ".cue" files in order, and you will be presented with the fully indexed 8 hour broadcast." *The files as originally formatted and shared are no longer available online. However, they have been converted to 192kbps mp3 by SIG and can be accessed from the links below. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *f) Mooo *g) Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: One For Ken Category:Shared